1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of electronic packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling apparatus that removes heat from one or more electronic components using a liquid-cooled cooling plate assembly in fluid communication with one or more multilayer hoses each having a leak preventative interfacial layer containing a super absorbent polymer (SAP). The present invention also relates to a SAP-equipped multilayer hose for use with liquid-cooled cooling plate assemblies and other applications.
2. Background Art
Electronic components, such as microprocessors and integrated circuits, must operate within certain specified temperature ranges to perform efficiently. Excessive temperature degrades electronic component functional performance, reliability, and life expectancy. Heat sinks are widely used for controlling excessive temperature. Typically, heat sinks are formed with fins, pins or other similar structures to increase the surface area of the heat sink and thereby enhance heat dissipation as air passes over the heat sink. In addition, it is not uncommon for heat sinks to contain high performance structures, such as vapor chambers and/or heat pipes, to enhance heat spreading into the extended area structure. Heat sinks are typically formed of highly conductive metals, such as copper or aluminum. More recently, graphite-based materials have been used for heat sinks because such materials offer several advantages, such as improved thermal conductivity and reduced weight.
High performance computer systems have rapidly migrated toward liquid cooling solutions to effectively remove the massive heat load from the CEC, or central electronics complex. Typically, the CEC of a high performance computer system includes CPUs, RAM and other electronic components that generate copious amounts of heat. Heat is removed from one or more electronic components in the CEC of high performance computer systems using a cooling plate assembly through which a liquid-coolant flows. The design of such systems typically calls for flexible tubing incorporating a large number of connections to one or more liquid-cooled cooling plates (also referred to as “cold plates” and “liquid-cooled heat sinks”).